Morgan's Mistake
by loveandmisery333
Summary: What will happen if Morgan has a drunken one-night stand with another team member's girl? Debating whether to keep as One-Shot or continue on. R&R please my lovelies.


Hotch was extremely angry. Morgan tensed with scared anticipation. "Hotch I'm sorry," He begged, but Hotch just gave him that look to stop. Morgan stopped in his tracks. Hotch slapped Morgan across the face and the younger man's face flew back. Rossi, who had just walked into Hotch's office couldn't held but gasp a little silently.

Morgan stood there in silence. He knew he had it coming, but he didn't think about just how hard Hotch could dish it out. Rossi gave Hotch his own glare to stop. Hotch took a dominant stance back, breathing heavily and staring angrily at Morgan.

"Okay you two, you need to tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW," he bellowed, his voice rising in anger. How dare these two react like this? Things had been going so well for the team. He didn't want these two's pissy fits ruining the group dynamic they had worked so hard to create.

Hotch looked down at the floor noticing just how much he had let his anger get out of control. He was just letting his anger subside when it filled him again and he became so absorbed with it for the man in front of him he let his fist fly again. But it was caught by Rossi's amazing reflexes.

Hotch looked over at Rossi's unnerving glare. He knew that look, he also knew Rossi. And he knew that look meant no good for him, and Morgan knew the same. "I am going to ask you again," he said in a calm manner like he was holding back anger, "What happened, and what am I going to have to about it?" He threw away his release on Hotch and strolled over to the blinds, closing them as quick as possible without looking completely rushed.

Morgan decided that the truth was going to come out, so he better well say it. "I slept with Beth." He confessed, shame overwhelmed him and he could the hurt in Hotch and the shock in Rossi's face. "Morgan, go to your office now!" Rossi bellowed and pointed out the door.

"Rossi..." He rebuttled, and Rossi made his glare much more pointed and Morgan made his way out the door. Hotch sat down in his office desk and put his hands over his shaking head.

"He shouldn't have done that. But you shouldn't have hit him either." Rossi observed as Hotch looked at him and then looked away, somewhat ashamed. He knew that Hotch was extremely hurt right now. He wanted to just give the man a hug, but that wouldn't work in this case. "Although..." He said, grabbing Hotch's attention. "I would have too." And with that, Rossi made his way down to Morgan's office.

Coming in, he closed the blinds once he got in the room. "I oughta slap you myself. What were you thinking? Did you just forget about Hotch, the team. Your Fiance, Samantha? What did you so forget about that made you sleep with Beth?" Rossi watched as Morgan's head fell to the floor.

"Samantha and I broke up, I went to a bar, got really drunk. I had only met Beth once before. I was wasted and so was ahe. I don't think either of us made the connection... until we woke up the next morning and I relized I was at Hotch's. I am really sorry." Morgan threw his head into his hands. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Rossi's voice was thick and serious. He was seriously dissapointed in Morgan right now. Part of him just wanted to smack Morgan in his face just like Hotch, but he held himself back.

"I know, I tried. He just won't listen." Morgan said, getting somewhat angry. Rossi was furious with his arrogance right now. He could tell that Morgan didn't totally believe that it was his fault that he just slept with his boss's lover.

"Enough! I am sick and tired of your arrogant little additude Derek Morgan!" Rossi scoffed, on the verge of beating him up he took a step back and headed to the door. "I hope you know Derek, we all are supposed to be family. Take responsibility for screwing it up again for a change." He walked out, leaving Morgan with nothing but his thoughts.

5 days later...

Derek scuffled across the floor of the long corridor. They had been chasing an unsub that had been torturing his victims then dressing them up as famous old Hollywood actors. They had finally caught a break, and they were close to catching the unsub. Derek heard a cry for help in one of the corridors. "Left East Corridor. I think I hear something." He whispered into his radio. Hotch's ragged voice answered on the other end.

"I'm at the oppisite end, we'll catch him in the middle," Hotch replied, the two had barely said a word to eachother since Hotch had gotten home earlier that week to see Morgan speedily getting dressed with Beth covering her face in frustration. The whole team noticed and were really worried about it. Penelope, however had already figured it out and she herself was not talking to Morgan either.

As Morgan started towards the door, he heard shots ring from the upcoming room. He raced in and got a straight shot to the back of the unsub's head. JJ and Reid walked into the room from the opposite way. The look on thier faces gave Morgan the awnser to where those shots had gone. He threw himself on to the wall behind him and then began to strike it repeatedly. JJ began calling on the radio for officer down, two medics needed right away. She then left Reid and now Rossi with Hotch as she raced over to the unsub's current victim and lead her out of the room where she had spent the last 12 torturous hours.

 **Hope you enjoy.. Pls leave a review. IDK whether to leave this as a one shot or keep on going.**


End file.
